fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 2
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Papa Louie: I welcomed 16 competitors with open arms, OK, not exactly. Jojo and Quinn found out they were competing together, and both tried to get each other out. Meanwhile, Ninjoy was trying to get used to her hero status, and the Heroes were not helping. In the end, the Heroes decided that Quinn, the toughest lawyer around should go. Who will be slingshot? Who will win? Will my latte ever get here?! Find out right now on Total Drama Papa Louie! (spa hotel) Ninjoy: Winning does have its advantages! Sienna: I know! This morning the breakfast was heaven on earth. Nick: Man, you are an awesome team leader! Alberto: Thanks, guys. You are awesome. Uh, Cooper, what are you doing? Cooper: I'm calling to my Cookie! James: Uh, OK then. *confessional Cooper: Since Chris said pets aren't allowed, I've been trying to call my cat Cookie forever. Sienna: That guy took one too many apples to the head. He's nuts. NInjoy: The Heroes are driving me crazy! They are so nice and polite and slow. It will kill them in this competition. *end confessional (regular cabin) Jojo: PARTAY! QUINN IS GONE FOR GOOD! Rudy: Dude, you're freaking everybody out. Jojo: Why do you care, you hero-lover? *confessional Rudy: Hero-lover? What does that even mean? *end confessional Chris (PA): Good morning campers, please report to the old cafeteria for our challenge. Chris: Today, you will have an eating challenge. To win, you must not puke or refuse to eat your dish. And someone will go home from the loser team. Now I looked over your audition papers, and I know which foods you like and don't like. Let's start off simple. You all hate one specific candy that I have here today. *confessional Kahuna: He wouldn't. Akari: Kill me now. Scooter: I would rather eat my own vomit. Nick: So gross. *end confessional Chris: BLACK LICORICE! Well, anyone want to refuse? Nick: I refuse to eat the licorice. Sienna: That goes double with me. Johnny: Nope. Chris: Everyone but Nick, Johnny, and Sienna eat their licorice, NOW! Ninjoy: Mmmm, licorice. *confessional Ninjoy: I had to hold down the taste. I had to think of other good things: Ice cream, pizza. *end confessional Akari: (shudders) Done! Crystal: Done! Rudy: Done! Chris: Villains are done. Heroes just need Scarlett. Scarlett: Done! Chris: OK, second course. Burgers! Kahuna: Burgers? Chris: Burgers from a cow's posterior. Scooter: What's that? Chris: Look it up. Scooter: OK, (flips through a dictionary) wait, we're eating a cow's BUTT? (pukes) Chris: And Scooter is out. Who will do the impossible and eat this food? Find out after the break! *break Chris: After 9 meals of cow butt, squid-ink ice cream, and burnt corn, we are down to our final five: Ninjoy, Cooper, Scarlett, Rudy, and Bertha. This next one is a little break. BRING IN THE COFFEE! Bertha: Coffee? This should be easy. Chris: Well, this is civet coffee, and it's very good until you find out a disgusting ingredient: CAT DROPPINGS!Anyone want to quit? Cooper: Any part of the cat, I can't eat. I'm out. Ninjoy: COOPER! Scarlett: Definitely. Chris: Since Scarlett wants to quit, let's give it to her anyway! (throws the coffee) Rudy: NO! (jumps in front of her) Scarlett: Rudy! You saved me. Rudy: Nothing hurts my girl. Scarlett: Aw, thanks! Chris: Since Rudy saved Scarlett, Rudy, you're out, too. Ninjoy, Bertha, drink up. *confessional Ninjoy: It couldn't stay down forever, not even the burnt corn. Ninjoy: (pukes) Chris: VILLAINS WIN! Heroes, you're sending someone home. *bonfire Chris: Let's see. Who's safe? James, Alberto, Scooter, Scarlett, Sienna, and Nick. Cooper, you're on the chopping block for being so obsessive over your cat that isn't here and Ninjoy, you're on the chopping block for forcing them to eat with threats. And the loser is.........................................................................................Cooper! Cooper: Aw, man. Chris: But, before Cooper gets slingshot, I have a special announcment. Today, a villain was a hero, and hero was a villain. So I'm asking Ninjoy to go to the villain's side, and Rudy to go to the hero's side. Ninjoy, Rudy, and Akari: WHAT? Akari: But I'm the one who's nice. I should be a hero. Chris: Well, sorry. Cooper: Well, now that I'm eliminated I can't wait to see (Cooper gets slingshot) Cookieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Chris: How will Rudy and Ninjoy react to their new teams? Will Akari stop bugging me about the teams? Tune in next time to Total Drama Papa Louie! Category:Blog posts